


Family Surprises

by CollegeFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegeFangirl/pseuds/CollegeFangirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are expecting their first child and Oliver has planned some surprises for Felicity. She doesn't necessarily like the idea of not knowing, but she knows she's in store for something good. What will the day full of surprises bring to her?





	Family Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. This is my first fic I'm posting for Arrow/Olicity, I usually just write for myself but I figured I'd post this one. All mistakes are mine, and the characters belong to DC Comics/ The CW/ Warner Bros. not me. Hope you enjoy reading this, because I enjoyed writing it!

“Come on let’s go.” Oliver said to Felicity as she was walking down the stairs of the loft. 

“Maybe I would be in more of a rush if you told me where we’re going.” She said back, as she walked towards him. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, to the best of her ability considering her swollen belly was getting in the way. She turned herself sideways so she could fit tucked into his side. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder while he placed the other one gently on stomach, rubbing small circles over the bump. He kissed her forehead before responding to her. 

“If I told you where we were going, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” He smiled at her while she looked up at him with her chin resting on him.

“I know” she grinned back. “Now come help me put my shoes on so we can get going to this mysterious place of yours.” She took his hand and led him towards the couch with a smile. 

He chuckled as he followed her and helped her put on her shoes. She was just eight months pregnant and for the past week or so she started having trouble putting her shoes on by herself. While he knew it made her feel somewhat helpless, and if she really wanted she probably would’ve figured some way to get them on, but he loved being able to help her with small everyday things, so she let him put her shoes on every morning. After her shoes were on — he had convinced her a few weeks ago to stop wearing heels, with much arguing on her part, she finally gave in because her feet were getting swollen and hurting more and more everyday — and after she went to the bathroom again, they were finally on their way out the door. Oliver helped her into the passenger seat of their car before walking around to the other side. After they put their seat belts on he pulled out of the parking spot and started driving towards the city center.

“Okay so before your actual surprise, how about we go to lunch?” He asked Felicity. Her face lit up as she nodded in agreement. They made their way to Big Belly Burger, where they sat in their usual booth and ordered burgers. 

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” She asked him hopefully. But he just smiled with his lips tight and shook his head no. “Yeah okay didn’t think so.” She turned away from him to look out the window where she saw the familiar building with the blue letters shining her name back at her. With the Smoak Technologies logo reflecting back in her glasses she asked him “You’re not taking be to work are you? After all the fuss you’ve made of me staying too long, that would be a terrible surprise.”

Felicity had been working her entire pregnancy with her normal hours, only ever leaving early or going in late if she had a doctors appointment. Oliver was fine with this at first, but as time went by he wanted her to start taking it easy. He knew she was tired enough as it was being pregnant and adding seven plus hours of work five days week on top of that was a lot. So he wanted her to start slowing down her work load for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. She agreed that once it became too much for her, she would start working less, but for now she would continue her normal work schedule. He also eventually got her to agree to not stay late, and go in late or leave early if her schedule allowed for it. They compromised with this for now, but she knew now that she was officially in her eighth month of pregnancy he would revisit the conversation soon, but for now this would work. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the waitress arrived with their food.

“Don’t worry I’m not taking you to work” he said as they were about to start eating. “Stop guessing though. Since you brought up work though lets talk about that.” She rolled her eyes at him when he said this. “ Is everything ready for when you stop working?”

“Yep” she answered happily, if he wasn’t trying to convincer her to stop working now, she was fine with it. “Curtis is going to continue his Vice President duties, along with everything he can cover for me, the things only I can do, like signatures and board votes, I will have to do from home.” He was about to interrupt her so she continued quickly. “Don’t worry, nothing will be sent fo me to do at home until at least a month after this little peanut arrives.” She rubbed her belly while she said this. 

“Good I’m glad it’s all set.” He smiled at her for a minute before continued. “I have everything set on my end as well. Quentin will take care of everything for me at the office” he smiled at her as he said this. “I won’t need to go in unless there is a city emergency.” She smiled back at him. 

“I can’t wait to spend all the time with you and our little peanut — as a family.”

“It’s going to be amazing” he responded. They continued eating their lunch as they talked about their plans for once the baby was born. After they finished eating they made their way back to the car. 

“So where to next?” Felicity asked as he helped her into the car again. Again, he just smiled at her with a knowing look. She was hoping he’d be distracted and forget he was surprising her, but she had no such luck. “Come on, not even a hint?”

“Nope” he said as he got into the drivers side of the car. “You’ll see soon.” He promised before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. They continued holding hands as he drove to the mystery location. She stopped paying attention to the direction they were driving in and just stared at Oliver as he drove. He was rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand and it memorized her. Eventually the car came to a stop on a block full of townhouses. Felicity looked out her window and saw a nice brick townhouse with the number 4587 next to the white door. She turned to Oliver as she spoke.

“What are we doing here?”

“Quick pit stop” he answered “Thea knows the people that live here and is supposed to feed their dog this week while they’re out. But she got held up and asked me to do it for her today, and I said yes because it’s on our way.” 

“Okay but make it quick I want my surprise.” She responded smiling.

“Why don’t you come in with me? You know more about dogs anyway.” 

“Fine, as long as we hurry.” She started unbuckling and opened her car door. Before she even had a chance to struggle getting out, Oliver was by her side offering his outstretched hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself out of the seat. They continued holding hands as they walked to the steps to the front door. He unlocked the door and they went in.

They continued straight down the hallway, passing the living room and a staircase, into the kitchen. Felicity noticed that it all looked brand-new. Her favorite favorite thing though, was the glass wall straight ahead of her. It overlooked the back patio and garden. She could tell that the whole thing could open up to make the whole wall a door to the patio. 

“Wow, this place is amazing. When we move out of the loft, I want a big window wall like this.” She said turning to face Oliver. 

“What about if we had this one?” He asked smiling.

“Don’t be silly — people live here already. And it’s clearly all new, they wouldn’t want to move out anytime soon. We can’t just take it from them.” She looked around noticing the way the kitchen was open to the living room and dining area. “Even if it’s basically my dream home” she mumbled.

“Well, you’re right about the owners not wanting to move out anytime soon” he said as she leaned into him. He kissed her forehead before continuing. “But, that’s just because we haven’t even moved all of our stuff in yet.” He smiled at his own words while waiting for them to sink in for Felicity. It only took about five seconds for this to happen. 

“Wait What?” She said pulling away and looking up at him. “That doesn’t make any sense. If we moved our stuff here, than that would mean we live here, but we don’t live here, we live in the loft. And besides you even said yourself people already live here, and Thea knows them, that’s why we’re even here in the first place — to feed the dog, wait a second where is-" Oliver cut her off from her babbling by pulling her close and kissing her. He took hold of both of her hands in his as he pulled away from her.

“I’ll explain it all” he said quietly. “Yes, we live in the loft now, but like I said earlier, once we move our stuff in we will live here. And yes, Thea does know the people that live here because she knows us, she is my sister after all.  As for the dog, well I had to make that one up to get you in here without giving away the surprise.” She stared at him with her mouth open slightly as he said all of this.  He stared back at her with a smile waiting for her to process what he told her. It took almost a full minute for this to happen.

“So…” she started. “This is all ours? You bought this house? This is our house?” He just nodded in his head. “I don’t know what to say I can’t even process this. I mean thank you, I guess I should thank you - I mean this is a dream come true, like literally this is my dream house, well I’ve only seen the entryway and the kitchen and part of the living room but still I know , and I mean you know me which is how you knew I’d like all this … and how you’re used to me babbling … which I’m doing right now” She crinkled her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead “ and I will stop in 3… 2… 1” she pushed her lips together waiting for him you say something. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. He rubbed her face with his thumb as he pulled back.

“You’re welcome” he smiled. “How about, we go take a look at the rest of the house?” She bit her bottom lip with a grin and nodded. They walked into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Felicity’s smile grew even bigger as she looked around. There was a large sectional across from a big TV, upon closer inspection Felicity realized the pictures on the TV stand were of her and Oliver, taken over their many years together. At the far side of the room was a bay window, with a window seat and built in bookshelves on either side. In front of one of the bookshelves was a small light grey bassinet, she looked at it rubbing her hand gently over the edge  before turning to Oliver.

“I figured Baby Queen would need somewhere to sleep while we’re in here - I know we won’t be able to look away from our sleeping baby.”

“It’s perfect.” She responded walking back over to him. “It’s all perfect.” He kissed her forehead before taking hold of her hand. 

“Come on lets go look upstairs.” They walked through the foyer where they entered the townhouse, Felicity now looking more closely at the details saw the bench with shoe bins and coat hooks. The second floor of the house had the master bedroom and two other bedrooms, as well as an extra bathroom. The master bedroom was beautiful, with decorations similar to their bedroom in Ivy Town. There was a master bathroom with a huge shower and bath, and double sinks. This led to the walk in closet that was almost half the size of the bedroom itself. Felicity couldn’t stop telling Oliver how perfect it was and how much she loved it. After they left the master bedroom, instead of looking at the other rooms on the floor they once again headed upstairs. There were another three bedrooms on this floor, each set up with different decor for guests. Again they went up to the next floor of their new home. This floor had an office for both Oliver and Felicity to share, with a desk set up for each of them, hers of course having more computers and electronics on it. There was also a playroom on the fourth floor, which Oliver had set up minimally because he knew there would be a lot more toys to come in the future. Felicity was in awe this entire time. She loved every bit of the house, and every detail Oliver had put into it. They started heading back downstairs but instead of going to the living room they stopped on the second floor. Felicity then remembered they didn’t look at the other bedrooms on this floor. She went to open one of the doors but Oliver stopped her.

“Wait one minute” he said. “I kind of have another surprise, but this one is for both of us.” She was intrigued now and looked at him wanting more information. “I called your doctor, and had them send the baby’s gender to the decorator that I hired. The decorator decorated this room” he pointed to the door behind her “our baby’s nursery. I told her things I wanted for either gender and had her incorporate it into the room, including the name we picked out. So If you don’t want to know until the baby is born, we don’t have to go in. But, if you want to find out, we can find out together if we’re having a boy or girl.” Felicity could tell how nervous he looked saying this all to her. She smiled back at him.

“This” she pointed at the door behind her “will probably be the best surprise you could have though of. I mean of course this entire house is an amazing surprise I never in a million years could have expected. But this is so sweet, and so meaningful. And I can’t wait to find out the gender of our baby together.” He smiled bashfully at her before she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, that was full of love. She knew how insecure he got about certain things, and how much it meant to him that she was happy, especially with things he does for her. When they pulled apart from one another slowly, they rested their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a minute, blissfully smiling and enjoying the comfort of being so close to one another. Eventually they pulled apart and headed towards the door. 

When they opened the door, they saw the most beautiful nursery they could have imagined. Three walls were light grey, with the one to the left of them being a delicate, light pink. In front of the light pink wall was a beautiful white crib, with sheets and a comforter that matched they grey and pink of the room. On the wall above the crib was the name “Olivia Mae”. There was a small white chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a rocking chair and ottoman next to the crib. There was a dresser with a framed photo of Oliver and Felicity that read “Mommy and Daddy” below it, next to a framed sonogram picture with the words “Baby’s first picture”.  Felicity turned around to Oliver with tears in her eyes.

“It’s a girl!” She exclaimed jumping up to hug him. With her arms around his neck she peppered his face with kisses.

“I can’t believe it.” He said after a second. “We’re having a daughter.” Tears started falling out of his eyes as it registered with him. He bent down on one knee rubbing his hand on Felicity’s stomach. “Hi baby girl” he started “I’m your daddy, and your mommy and I can’t wait to meet you.” He gently kissed her stomach. Felicity started crying even more at this. He stood back up and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. They stood like that processing the exciting news they just found out. She was the first to speak and break the silence. 

“Olivia Mae Queen” she said rubbing her own belly. “You are going to be such a loved little girl, and we are so lucky to call you ours.” Then she turned back to Oliver. “Who should we tell first? Thea is going to be so excited to have a niece to spoil. And when my mom finds out she’s having a granddaughter, she’s going to be ecstatic.” She smiled up at him.

“How about we wait a while and let this be our secret. Then we can tell everyone else later” he said to her.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Felicity responded. So that was what they did.

They spent the next week or so slowly moving stuff from the loft to the town house. Starting with the things they needed most like clothes. Since Oliver had put new furniture in the house they didn’t need to worry about moving anything big. They decided to keep the loft as a place to rent out so they were able to leave most of their stuff there. Once everything they needed to live day to day with was in the new place, they considered themselves officially moved in. After about a week of this, they had a housewarming party. The party also doubled as a celebration for Felicity, as she had officially stopped going in to work. She was going to work from home for the remainder of her pregnancy. Everyone they considered family came to the party. The Diggles, Donna Smoak and Captain Lance, Thea and Roy, and even the West-Allen’s, Caitlin, and Cisco came from Central City. After they ate the dinner Oliver had prepared, they were gathered in the living room having a good time all together. Barry and Iris’s daughter, Nora, was almost two, and Sara Diggle was five, so Oliver had brought down some of the things he had purchased for the playroom for them to play with.

“Oh I can’t wait to have my own little grand baby to spoil” Donna said watching Nora and Sara play. “Soon enough I will! And before we know it he or she will be running around here Nora’s age and then Sara’s age.” Donna got teary eyed as she said this. Felicity, who was sitting on Olivers lap as they held hands, turned to look at him. He was rubbing small circles on her back. He gave her a slight nod as he knew what she was thinking.

“Well, about that” she started. “Oliver and I have something we want to show you all.” She stood up off his lap. Every was a bit confused as they looked at one another and asked her what she was talking about. “Just follow us.” She said in response to their confusion. Her and Oliver walked hand in hand towards the stairs as everyone else followed them. They led them to the door of the nursery, and waited until everyone was gathered outside the door.

“This is the baby’s nursery” Oliver said to them all. “We wanted you to all see it.” He opened the door walking in with Felicity. Everyone else followed them in. For a second it was quiet as they all looked around taking in the decorations of the room they were standing in. Thea was first to speak up.

“It’s a girl!” She yelled. “I’m going to have a niece!”

“Oh my gosh my grand baby is a girl! I’m going to have a granddaughter!” Donna yelled as Thea was still yelling in her own excitement. After that the room broke out in congratulatory words and excitement, everyone giving Oliver and Felicity hugs. 

“Congrats man this is so exciting” Diggle said as he hugged Oliver.

“Yeah welcome to the dads of daughters club!” Barry said to him. 

“Thanks guys” he said. “I really appreciate it. And I’m so excited to be part of this club.” They all chuckled. Meanwhile Felicity was being hugged intensely by Donna and everyone continued congratulating her.

“Thanks everyone. We really are so excited.” She said to them all.

“Olivia Mae Queen, How’d you come up with that name for her?” Lyla asked them both. 

“Well I’ve secretly had the name Olivia picked out in my head for my daughter for a few years now. So as soon as we stared talking about names, I knew I wanted this to be the baby’s name if she was a girl. I like it because it’s like a girl version of Oliver, so she’d be named after her daddy, because I knew how he’d be such a great dad.” Felicity said.

“And I wanted to name her after her mom, so once I agreed to Olivia for a first name I wanted Megan as a middle name, after Felicity’s, but I didn’t feel like it flowed well. So I thought of Mae, Its similar enough to Megan after Felicity, but sounds much better with Olivia. And so she became Olivia Mae. Even before we knew if it was going to be a girl or boy.” Oliver added in to the story.

“That’s so sweet I love it.” Iris said to them as she picked Nora up. Everyone else chimed in with adoration of their daughters name. Oliver and Felicity made eye contact with one another, and it was like they were the only two people in the room. They just smiled at one another as they thought about their daughter. They were so full of joy and love, and they couldn’t wait to welcome their daughter into their world. They all made their way back to the living room and continued talking about the new baby girl getting ready to join the family. Eventually everyone left. All of their friends from Central City were staying in their old loft so they didn’t need to drive home late, or pay for a hotel. Everyone else went to their respective houses, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in their living room cuddled up on the couch. 

“This is a very comfy couch.” Felicity said as she curled up under Olivers arm. Her eyes were closed but she had a big smile on her face.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I don’t just like it, I love it.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He kissed her gently on her lips. “And I love you so much.” She said after they pulled apart. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, they made their way up to the master bedroom. 

Over the next few days, Oliver only went into the office for a few hours a day as Felicity worked from home. They were approaching Felicity’s due date, so they had a hospital bag packed and ready to go. It sat at the bench next to their front door, just waiting to be grabbed. They had also installed the baby carrier into the car so it would be all ready to take baby Queen home. Oliver had brought it to the firehouse to make sure it was installed correctly, because he didn’t want to take any risks, and he knew it was a service the firehouse offered. While they usually only did it on certain days, being the mayor had made it easy for him to get them to do it. 

It was October 15th now, and the baby was due to be born the 18th. Oliver and Felicity had now both stopped going into work, only working form their in home office. They were currently sitting at their breakfast table with the back windows open to the yard. It was an unseasonably warm day in Star City, but they were enjoying the fresh air. As they ate, Felicity made a strange face and looked up at Oliver.

“Oliver,” she said “I think I just had a contraction.” Oliver freaked out a little at this, but Felicity was able to calm him down. The didn’t want to go to the hospital yet because her contractions were still far apart. After a few hours though, when they were outside walking around the yard, her water broke. They both looked down and then back up at each other with a mix of fear and excitement showing on their faces. They went back inside, closing the windows, and made their way to the front door. They remembered to grab the hospital bag before walking out the front door and going to their car. 

“We’re going to have a baby” he said turning to her smiling as he started the car.

“We’re going to have a baby” she echoed. As Oliver was driving, Felicity called the hospital so they knew to expect them. They made it there rather quickly and were brought directly to the private room they had requested. They were there for hours, but time seemed to fly by. Eventually, Felicity was ten centimeters dilated and the doctors got her prepared to have the baby. It was a relatively short amount of time, and then they heard cry fill the room. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other crying as he held her hand. After the doctors cleaned off Olivia, they brought her to Felicity and placed her on her chest. Felicity and Oliver were both still crying. they both kept kissing their baby girl’s head. 

“Congratulations mom and dad” the doctor said. And they smiled back at her.  Oliver kissed Felicity and told her how proud he was of her, and how she did such a good job. Felicity smiled and looked back down at their daughter.

“We’re parents now.” She said. “She’s all ours.”

“Welcome to the world Olivia Mae queen.” They both said at the same time. Felicity handed Olivia to Oliver so he could hold their daughter. They both still had tears in their eyes. He kissed their daughter on her head and kept repeating how much he loved her. 

Oliver called Thea and Donna to let them know their daughter was born and asked them to call and let everyone else know. A few hours later their family showed up at the hospital with balloons and gifts. 

“Mazel Tov!” Donna exclaimed. “Let me see my beautiful granddaughter!” Oliver handed Olivia to Donna so she could hold her. Everyone got a turn holding the baby and they all kept repeating how adorable she was. Eventually it got late, and everyone headed home. Oliver spent the night at the hospital with Felicity and Olivia waking up whenever the baby cried and helping Felicity get her fed. The morning after Olivia was born the doctors cleared both her and Felicity to go home.

They put the small going home outfit they had ready on Olivia and took her home to their new house. The small family was happy, and Felicity and Oliver were thankful that Olivia was such an easy going baby. She was always content and only cried when she was hungry or tired. She had gotten used to breast feeding very quickly, but also took a bottle when Oliver fed her. They spent their days full of love and enjoyed their family time. Oliver and Felicity were amazing parents to Olivia and they loved her more and more every day.

"You're such a good dad." Felicity said to Oliver one night. He had just gotten Olivia to sleep, and put her in her crib. They were now standing over the crib watching her as she slept.

"You're such a good mom." He said back to her. "Because of you I have this perfect family, that I never would have imagined I could have. And for that I have to thank you. My life is better with you in it, and with Olivia Mae" he turned again towards the sleeping infant. "So thank you for making this possible, and for making me the happiest man on the planet." He smiled at her, and instead of responding with words, she just kissed him. It was full of love and showed they passion the two had for each other. Afterwards, they turned on the baby monitor and quietly left the room. They sat in their bedroom watching Olivia sleep through the baby monitor before they both happily drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote most of this while I was in class so there might be some mistakes, but like I said they're all my own mistakes.


End file.
